


The Winter Olympics

by ciaconnaa



Series: 12 Days of Irondad & Spideyson Christmas [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, ice skating yaaaaaay, it's all a good time you know how it is folks!!!, rated t just for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaconnaa/pseuds/ciaconnaa
Summary: Peter grabs him again, one hand on each wrist. “I gotcha. I won’t let you go.”“That’s what parents say to their kids when they take the training wheels of their bikes.” Tony gets on the ice anyway. And starts to slip. Peter holds him upright, thumbs pressing bruises into his arm. No broken bones so far. “They always let go.”“That’s how they learn,” Peter says, but the smugness doesn’t last. “But seriously, I won’t let go. If I let you fall and break your ass, I’ll never hear the end of it.”or;Peter goes ice skating for the first time since the spider bite and finds out he's really good at it.





	The Winter Olympics

“This is gonna be so fun!” Peter says, tying up the laces on his skates. Around them are a sufficient number of people to actually make Tony feel embarrassed because he’s about to fall and break his _entire ass,_ if his neck doesn’t snap first. “I haven’t been skating since Ben was still alive.”

Tony flashes Rhodey a _look_ , because Tony isn’t quite sure how to approach the dead uncle situation. But his friend isn’t really invested in what’s going on, having been excused from the actual ice skating excursion due to the fact that his legs are “mechanical” and he’s technically “paralyzed. _”_ But Tony’s never been so jealous of a bionic man with booboo legs leaning against the rink wall, a cup of coffee in his hands that is most definitely spiked.

Lucky bastard.

But as usual, Pepper steps in and saves the day so he doesn't have to. “Your Aunt May didn’t take you?” she asks, standing up with all the grace that a woman who wears four inch stilettos daily would have.

“Nah,” Peter says, hopping to his feet. “She always said if she wanted to break her neck, there were less humiliating ways.”

May Parker _gets it._ Tony wishes nothing more than to be out with her and her friends on Girls Night right about now.

“C’mon,” Peter says, smile all Cheshire and endearing, as he grabs Tony by his wrist with both hands and pulls. Tony shoots off the bench and falls into Peter, unable to keep himself upright without the kid holding him up. “It won’t be so bad! Everyone falls. I’m terrible, I fall all the time.”

Tony’s eyes widen and he looks at Rhodey again, who is definitely smirking behind the edge of his cup, before he looks back at Peter. “What do you mean you fall all the time? I thought you were good at this. You do it _every year._ That’s why we’re here, aren’t we?”

Pepper hides a laugh behind her hand.

“Falling is half the fun! Ben took tons of videos, they’re somewhere at home…”

Tony shoots out a finger, almost pressing it into the button of Peter’s nose. “I want that footage. I want all of that footage,” he declares, peeling himself off Peter and taking the few steps from the bench to the entrance of the rink. It’s maybe five feet, but he wobbles the whole way.

Rhodey laughs. “You good there, Bambi?”

Tony throws him the middle finger, not caring what small children might be around.

Peter steps around him and gets on the ice first. He has Pepper’s hand in his but after a wave and a push off, she’s free, gliding on the ice with grace and poise and being his Perfect Pepper.

Damn it all to hell.

Peter grabs him again, one hand on each wrist. “I gotcha. I won’t let you go.”

“That’s what parents say to their kids when they take the training wheels of their bikes.” He gets on the ice anyway. And starts to  _slip._ Peter holds him upright, thumbs pressing bruises into his arm. No broken bones so far. “They always let go.”

“That’s how they learn,” Peter says, but the smugness doesn’t last. “But seriously, I won’t let go. If I let you fall and break your ass, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Amen!” Pepper cries, skating past them. It seems she’s already gone once around the rink. They’re gonna have to talk about how she said she’s never gone skating in her life. She’s way too good not to have.

But for someone who claims he’s terrible at ice skating, Peter is decidedly...not. He’s able to stand perfectly still when needed and moves them left and right without even looking when children (yes, children, because Tony has to stay by the wall like a fucking _child)_ speed past them with no care about who they might knock over. But unlike Pepper, who definitely lied just to get him out here, Peter seems just as surprised as Tony.

“I didn’t think about how I’d be better at ice skating since the spider bite,” he admits. He tries to get them to go a little faster and Tony’s a victim to his whim, holding on for the ride. “I always knew about the speed and the strength for football and stuff, but never thought about the balance.” He lets go of one of Tony’s hands, just one, and spins around so he’s skating backwards. He doesn’t even come close to hitting someone.

The kid is fucking majestic.

“Don’t flake on me now,” Tony warns, staring at his feet. “I’d hate to tell the Avengers you ditched them because Spider-Man decided to take up a career as an Olympic figure skater.”

Peter grins, lifting one behind him, balancing perfectly on one skate. Show off. “I’d win the gold, every time. Hold on.” He leads them closer to the edge, putting both of Tony’s hands on the wall, and then _abandons him._

“Parker!” He can _hear_ Rhodey’s evil cackle from across the rink. He's so gonna pay later. Children and parents alike give him a worried look as they skate past him. “Parker, get back here!”

"You're fine! Just stay there and you won't fall!"

"Kid!"

But he doesn't get another response. Peter is too busy picking up momentum as he skates around the rink in a few quick laps, heading towards the middle. He does some fancy footwork, nothing special, but still worthy enough to catch some people’s eyes before he _really_ starts speed skating. The kid starts skating backwards before he picks one skate into the ground and _jumps,_ spinning around a few times, and comes back down on one foot.

Great. The kid just did a fucking _triple lutz_

A few people clap and Peter finally has the decency to look embarrassed. His cheeks are bright red as he hastens to pull his hood over his head and skates back towards Tony. Other skaters pat him on the shoulder to congratulate him, one even stops to ask him who is coach is, but Peter stutters his way out of it.

“I may have overdid it,” he admits, blush still evident on his face, as he grabs both of Tony’s hands and pulls him back out on the rink.

“Me and the wall were just getting to know each other.” Tony grumbles. “But yes, you did. You tend to overdo everything in the name of spectacle.”

Peter pouts, scrunching his nose. “I do not _…”_

“The ferry incident, the vulture incident -”

“That’s! That’s not _my_ fault!”

“The Washington Monument incident -”

“Okay, _that’s_ a bit my fault.”

“The excessive pickles on your sandwich. That’s _really_ overdoing it.”

“There’s no such thing as too many pickles, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, there is. You get into far too many of them.”

For a moment he thinks that all the teasing would leave Peter to drop him right where he barely stands, letting his ass hit the ice. That’s what Pepper would do. That’s _definitely_ what Rhodey would do. But it’s not what _Peter_ would do. He continues to guide him with the same care he has been, going in slow circles despite the fact that it can’t be too fun for his Olympic-worthy self. Peter’s just _nice_ like that. Which causes Tony to backtrack.

“I’m just teasing,” Tony says. “You know that, right? I’ll always get you out of pickles and help you when you overdo it.”

Peter moves his arms to wrap around one of Tony’s, pulling them closer together. It makes the skating a little bit easier. “I know,” he says, with a thousand watt Peter Parker trademark smile to boot. “I always know. You don’t have to say it just because you think I’m going to _drop you._ I said I wouldn’t, remember? I'm not gonna let you fall.”

Too bad he didn’t say anything about saving him in the event Pepper rams them down, causing a three-person pile up on the ice. Which is exactly what happens.

As Tony lies on the ground, the ice having broken his _ass_ and Peter crushing his lung, he hears Rhodey laugh from the edge of the rink. He’s holding up a phone. “Perfect, Potts. Got it all on video.”

“I want that footage,” Tony wheezes, scrambling to get up. Both Pepper and Peter try their best to keep him down, laughing all the while. He points at Rhodey and hopes to God it looks more threatening than it feels. “I want all of that footage.”

“Oh, you can have it." Rhodey's smile is far too smug. "It’ll be on TMZ tomorrow.”

His best friend _sucks_.

Tony doesn’t feel bad at all about marching over there and stealing his spiked coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the support on the series so far!!!! I wanted to go ahead and get this one out because I've got three more fics and they have a bit of a tone shift, not gonna lie, and I wanted to get in the head space for it. It's not too bad though, it's still christmas so everything will have a happy ending!! the next two fics should be about 2k-3k long and then the christmas finale is gonna be....12k, if I had to guess. como se dice...WOOF. I've been working on it all month in between all the other fics so I hope it turns out real nice!!!!
> 
> it's come to my attention that fics on tumblr are still a thing (i didn't think it was still a thing) so I made a little blog over there if you guys want to make fic requests, vomit headcanons, say hi, do whatever. if you don't, nbd, but it's there just in case. same username. 
> 
> peter as a figure skater is cute. screw football.....peter....skate like the wind boi....


End file.
